The Warmongering Sith Empire Promotion Guide/Bases and Outposts Wiki
-={Promotion Guide}=- Due to the change to a theocratic/magocratic Empire, ranks have been changed, these are the Imperial ranks and the info regarding the specified rank, how to achieve Sith ranks in 'Order of the Sith' is right below. -={Imperial Promotion/Info Guide}=- Recruit: -Cannot command, only follow orders Private: -Cannot command, only follow orders Private First Class: -Cannot command, only follow orders Corporal: -May take command of troops under his/her current rank -May start setting fortifications and guards around base perimeter if higher rank not present -If higher rank not present, allowed to be the main fort commander for the time being Seargent: -May give orders to all those below and command all those below Seargent Major: -May give orders to all those below and command all those below -Must have his full allegiance to the Emperor and the Empire -May host Patrols without permission Lieutenant: -May host Patrols without permission -Must have powerful leadership skills and become prepared to become a Officer -Must have strategic combat knowledge -May command all below their rank Captain: -Must have powerful leadership skills -Must be able to lead others without others faltering -Must have knowledge on strategic action -Must be promoted by a Moff+ -May command all below their rank Major: -Has permission to call patrols -May command all below their rank Colonel: -May command all below their rank -Must be very skilled in combat -Can place people under KOS if it is necessary General: -May command all below their rank -Must be promoted by the Grand Moff / Grand Admiral -May call patrols and raids{if more than 13 people are on} -Must have exceptional leadership skills and must have strategic knowledge Moff / Admiral: -May arrest all below the rank of Sith Warlord+ -Can vote to remove Grand Moff -Can command all below their rank Grand Moff / Grand Admiral: -Leader of the Imperials -Can remove specified player of rank by PMing the Emperor -Must be put in that position by the Emperor himself only -May command any rank below their specified rank and may command Sith Warlords Grand Vizier: -Has the same power as the Grand Moff at Government Division for more info Minister of War: -Higher than the Grand Moff, more power than the Grand Moff -Supreme ruler of the Imperials -Only the Emperor can put somebody in this position -May command Sith Warlords and Royal Guards and all below -May participate in Dark Council meetings -Has equivalent power to the Dark Council, just a bit lower Emperor: -Has infinite power -={Order of the Sith Promotion Guide}=- Sith Acolyte - Sith Apprentice: Go to 1 training and gain a master. Sith Apprentice - Sith Adept: Gain 3 members, go to 3 trainings, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Adept - Sith Warrior: Gain 5 members, go to 5 trainings, participate in 1 raid and do well, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Warrior - Sith Massassi: Gain 7 members, go to 6 trainings, participate in 2 raids and do well, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Massassi - Sith Inquisitor: Sith Inquisitors+ can join the Inquisitor division, gain 10 members, go to 7 trainings, participate in 2 raids, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Inquisitor - Sith Blademaster: Gain 12 members, go to 8 trainings, participate in 3 raids, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Blademaster - Sith Juggernaut: Gain 15 members, go to 9 trainings, participate in 5 raids, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Juggernaut - Sith Kissai: Gain 18 members, go to 10 trainings, participate in 6 raids, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Kissai - Sith Marauder: Gain 20 members, go to 12 trainings, participate in 8 raids, gain permission from your master to be promoted. Sith Marauder - Sith Lord: Gain 25 members, go to 14 trainings, participate in 10 raids, gain permission from your master to be withdrawn from his apprenticeship and take the Sith Lord test{Only I and Voldexius give them out}. Sith Lord - Sith Overseer: Gain 30 members, host or be in 15 trainings, participate in 12 raids, take the Sith Overseer test{given by me and Voldexius} Sith Overseer - Dark Council: They are handpicked by the Emperor himself, currently, 2 spots are free. Dark Council - Head of the Council: Again, handpicked by the Emperor, the one who seems the best in diplomacy, currently the rank is unobtainable since MrGlouglou currently has the position Head of the Council - Voice and Wrath of the Emperor: Every 2 months, we have a competition for Wrath, the old Wrath can participate and win his rank once again. In 2 weeks, the Wrath competition takes place. The Voice cannot be obtainable. - Emperor: Only the sons and daughters of the Emperor can take the position, the oldest son of the Emperor, Voldexius or Darth Aetus, can become the Emperor if the Emperor suddenly leaves his position{which will probably never happen}. - Emperor's Royal Guards: Any rank can become a Royal Guard, although it will be impossible to reach a HR rank while being a Royal Guard, join the Royal Guard division, darknyx, or Darth Valdix, one of the first members of TWSE, shall give weekly trainings for Royal Guards and tryouts as well. Outposts / Capital: Mustafar (Order of the Sith): Mustafar, specialized for training Sith, a dark energy dwells in the ruins of the old outpost and the capital of the Warmongering Sith Empire. The remains can still be found, but it is filled with dark energy, not a good field trip.. Sights of Interest: * Imperial Outpost * Sith Temple (on terrain) * Republic Dwelling Hoth (Imperialism / Sith): Hoth, a planet filled with snow and ice, used for military purposes, until the Republic intervened. Now a battle dwells there, the Empire crushing the Republic, although the Republic is sending reinforcements that are equal with the Empire's forces. Finally the Emperor sends a few Sith to help the Imperials and destroy the forces of the Republic.. Sights of Interest: * Imperial Outpost * Sith Temple * Republic Outpost * Ancient Pillars of the Force * Imperial Underground Outpost * War Rooms / Royal Palace Korriban (Imperialism / Sith) (Sith Homeworld / Sith Capital) Korriban, ancient homeworld of the Sith, the remains of the Korriban Academy taken once again, now the Republic ceases its chances on attacking the capital of the Sith Empire. Sights of Interest: * Cave of Naga Sadow * Cave of Exar Kun * Korriban Academy * Imperial Outpost * Imperial Docks * Throne Room of the Emperor Bastion (Imperialism / Sith) (Imperial Capital) Bastion, used for the Imperial Remnant Capital in 19 ABY, used as the Capital for the Warmongering Sith Empire for a short time, most Imperials of the Warmongering Sith Empire take refuge here, expect lots of defense, an impenetrable wall borders the city. Sights of Interest: * Ravelin (The Imperial City) * Imperial Palace * Communications Center * Republic Outpost * Medical Bay * Canyon